Hearing aid devices, i.e. hearing aids, for placement at least partly in or at the ear canal of a wearer are very dense applications and when integrating antennas in such hearing devices, there are many constraints to consider.
Antenna performance, i.e. sending/and receiving performance, is of great consideration. In particular, in small devices such as hearing aids antenna performance may be impeded by multiple factors. More so in custom style hearing devices where metallic conductors and components may often be placed individually with a resulting high risk of less predictable antenna performance as a result. Further, in small devices with limited power supply the consideration of antenna performance is of more importance than in larger devices with a mains supply where energy supply could be unlimited and used for boosting antenna signals.
Further, especially in ITE (in the ear) and CIC (completely in the canal) style hearing devices, it is a problem to accommodate antennas for the provision of the wireless transmission and/or reception. The ITE and CIC styles enables the wearer to have a hearing device that is as inconspicuously as possible.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution that addresses at least some of the above-mentioned problems. The present disclosure provides at least an alternative to the prior art.